


Lycanthrope Love

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [10]
Category: Original Work, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	Lycanthrope Love

He couldn’t get enough of her. Her eyes would become golden and her teeth would turn into fangs as the sex got rougher and rougher. She would scratch marks all over his body, which he enjoyed very much. When they climaxed, she bit down hard on his shoulder, marking him as hers.   
She told him that their bond is now stronger than ever and he’ll have meet up with her every full moon from now on. From then on, his life would never be the same.


End file.
